Harry potter et le bonheur
by sabrina l'apprentie sorcire
Summary: R.A.S. le titre dit ... tout enfin presque
1. chapitre 1

. Harry Potter et le bonheur  
  
de Anirbas  
  
Chapitre 1 : Mariage et naissance  
  
C'était le grand jour pour Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. En effet, ils allaient se marier. Mais Harry, leur meilleur ami, avait le pressentiment qu'il ne verrait pas le mariage en entier. Cho, sa femme, était enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, le premier étant une fille Eléanor et arrivait à la fin du 9ème mois. Finalement, Les Potter étaient heureux. Harry, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, avait réussit à anéantir le seigneur des ténèbres mais à quel prix son parrain Sirius et Dumbledore étaient morts. Harry et Cho s'étaient mariées après cela et avaient eu Eléanor un an après leur mariage.  
  
Harry rejoignit Cho dans la salle de bain où elle se préparait à aller au mariage des meilleurs amis de son mari. Elle était habillée d'une robe de soie rose de la manière moldue car Hermione avait demandé un mariage comme ceux des moldus. Eléanor arriva ensuite et Harry la pris dans ses bras. Cho ajusta le n?ud papillon de son mari et allèrent tous les trois vers la voiture. Harry vérifia s'il avait les alliances, étant le témoin il ne devait pas les oublier. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'église où devait se dérouler la cérémonie du mariage. Arrivés là-bas, Harry revérifia s'il n'avait pas oublié les alliances, puis entra dans l'église accompagnée de sa femme et de sa fille. Du premier regard, ils virent les parents de Ron ses frères et sa s?ur, les parents d'Hermione et quelques camarades qui avaient partagé avec eux la même maison : Gryffondor. Et virent aussi leur ami de toujours Rubeus Hagrid qu'ils appelaient Hagrid et qui est le parrain d'Eléanor. Harry alla directement voir les futurs mariés après avoir installé Cho qui commençait à fatigué et Eléanor qui ne tenait plus en place. En arrivant dans la loge de Ron. Ce dernier stressait mais savait que Harry serait à ses côtés et qu'il savait que Harry en avait déjà l'expérience.  
  
Après avoir rassuré Ron, Harry alla voir Hermione. Cette dernière portait une magnifique robe blanche fait à la manière moldue et dans ses cheveux, depuis quelque temps déjà lisse et soyeux, il y avait un voile qui descendait jusqu'au sol et fait en tulle. Hermione était devant le miroir et pleurait de joie.  
  
-« Hermione ça ne va pas ? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Tu as peur de ce mariage ? Demanda Harry En la voyant dans cet Etat.  
  
-« Non. Ce n'est pas çà. L'idée d'épouser Ron est une idée qui me plait et de vivre avec lui me plait aussi. Dit Hermione  
  
-« Mais »  
  
-« Mais je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée que je porterais le nom de Weasley. Bon je sais c'est idiot je trouve que ça sonne bizarre Hermione Weasley.  
  
-« Oui c'est vrai mais écoute le nom de Cho. Tu crois que ça sonne bien Cho Potter et pourtant elle le porte très bien. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu verras, avec le temps tu t'y feras. Je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à y aller. »  
  
En effet, le père d'Hermione vint la voir et lui annonça qu'il fallait y aller.  
  
Harry alla rejoindre Ron dans l'église.  
  
-« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » finit de dire le prêtre.  
  
Enfin la cérémonie était terminée. Et le banquet allait commencer. Une heure après le début du banquet, Eléanor alla voir son père qui discutait avec Ron et son frère Percy qui venait d'avoir son 5 ème enfant et lui dit : « Papa, Il faut que tu viennes vite fait avec moi car maman veut te voir. Elle dit qu'elle a perdu. je sais plus quoi.  
  
-« Quoi ? Où est-elle ? Demanda Harry  
  
-« Elle est avec Mione dans le salon.  
  
-« Je vais te suivre. » Finit-il par dire.  
  
Eléanor le guida rapidement vers Cho et Hermione.  
  
Cho avait perdu les eaux il en était sure et avait raison.  
  
Il prit Cho dans ses bras, alla vers la voiture et cria à Ron et à Hermione de s'occuper de Eléanor.  
  
-« Ce sont de beaux jumeaux que vous avez là. Une fille et un garçon. Toute mes félicitations. Dit la sage-femme  
  
Quelques heures après, Ron accompagnée de sa nouvelle femme et d'Eléanor, fit son entrée et découvrit Harry complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle d'élevé deux enfants en même temps.  
  
-« Et voilà des jumeaux ; Beau travail Harry ; Tu vas élever deux enfants à la fois.  
  
-« comment s'appellent ces petits bouts de choux ? Demanda Hermione sous le charme des petites bouilles des jumeaux.  
  
-« Camille et Julien »Dit Cho.  
  
Chapitre 2 : le bonheur est en France.  
  
Hermione et Ron partirent en voyage de noces à Miami trois jours après la naissance des jumeaux.  
  
Harry avait pris un congé de paternité mais qui durera pendant deux ans étant donnés que Cho élevait déjà Eléanor, qu'elle préparait un nouveau livre, qu'elle devait répondre aux derniers admirateurs d'Harry et qu'en plus s'occupe de sa partie de la « Gazette Du Sorcier » : « Devenir maman » une partie très demandée.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis maintenant deux ans.  
  
Le lendemain, toute la famille Potter devait rejoindre Hermione et Ron à Calais pur ensuite allé en Loire-Atlantique.  
  
Lorsque tout fut près, Harry mit les jumeaux dans leurs fauteuils et les attacha ainsi que Eléanor. Cho vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'avait rien oublié. Enfin ils partirent pour prendre le bateau. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils quittèrent l'Angleterre.  
  
Le bateau était assez luxueux et la famille Potter avait à leur disposition une grande cabine avec, comme ils l'avaient demandé, un grand lit deux places et deux lits pour Bébés de couleurs différentes, bleu et rose, et une petite cabine juste à côté de la grande pour Eléanor.  
  
Ils furent des rencontres amicales avec des gens qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils rencontrèrent même Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus ? En fait, depuis que Drago avait rejoint le camp du bien et que Harry avait détruit Lord Voldemort une fois pour toutes. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure où Harry appris que Drago s'était déjà marié mais qu'il avait divorcé car sa femme le trompait, qu'il avait un garçon répondant au nom de Léo, qu'il en avait la charge et qu'il allait aussi en France accompagnée de son fils et d'une nouvelle fiancée. Trois heures après le bateau qui s'appelait « the heart of ocean III» (ndla : Le c?ur de l'océan III)arriva sur le port qui se situait, près de Calais.  
  
Harry réussit à trouvé Ron et Hermione parmi la foule et rejoignit avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Cho et ses enfants.  
  
Ils prirent ensemble le train qui traversait Calais pour se diriger vers le Poitou -Charente. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils se reposeraient avant d'aller vers Poitiers pour faire un tour au « Futuroscope »qui était une cité numérique.  
  
Harry se leva de bonne heure et réveilla par mégarde Cho mais cette dernière se rendormis. Soudain, un des jumeaux se réveilla et Harry alla voir. C'était Camille qui s'était réveiller. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots qu'il la fit se rendormir.  
  
Au réveil de tout le monde, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter Poitiers avant d'aller au « Futuroscope ». Une heure après une visite de groupe de la ville, ils se dirigèrent vers le « Futuroscope ». Ils s'était mis d'accord pour garder à tour de rôle les enfants . Donc Hermione , Cho et Ron firent un tour de cinéma dynamique et Harry garda pour une heure les enfants. Ensuite se fut le tour de Cho puis Hermione et pour finir Ron. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée et les jumeaux ainsi que Eléanor avaient passés une journée dans les bras de personne qu'ils connaissaient mais différentes. Harry leur avaient raconté ses exploits, Cho avait elle racontés ses premiers amours et l'histoire de Cédric depuis quelle le connaissait . Hermione racontait une histoire pour enfant qu'elle connaissait par c?ur. Et Ron lui avait raconté les exploits d'Harry d'Hermione et de lui -même .  
  
Une semaine plus tard , ils rentrèrent tous en Angleterre . ce fut Harry qui conclut cette semaine et demie passé en France en disant :  
  
-« Le bonheur est en France »  
  
Chapitre 3 :Hermione Weasley, reporter pour la gazette du sorcier, Ron Weasley Professeur remplaçant de Défence contre les forces du mal.  
  
Deux jours après être rentré, Hermione reprit son travail de reporter à la gazette du sorcier. Elle travaillait sur un article dénonçant les nouvelles pratiques de magie noire :  
  
Depuis la chute de Voldemort, grâce à Harry Potter, la magie noire à diminuée de presque 90% mais certains encore libre savent pratiquer de nouveaux sortilèges de magie noire. Lucius Malefoy, étant libre, est toujours recherché pour avoir assassiné un moldu grâce au sortilège « Pistolet » qui consiste a imiter le pistolet moldu. Transformer sa baguette en un objet moldu pour tuer un moldu ou un sorcier est puni par la loi et quiconque l'utilise a droit au baiser du Détraqueur. Tout le monde sait que lorsqu'un détraqueur donne un baiser à sa victime la personne est pire que morte. De toute évidence, la magie noire, quand elle est pratiqué, la personne qui la pratique est soumis au Véritassérum puis soumis au terrible baiser du détraqueur.  
  
Hermione Granger , reporter à la gazette du sorcier.  
  
Ron, quant à lui, reçut une lettre :  
  
Cher Ronald Weasley,  
  
Nous sommes fiers de vous apprendre que vous serez le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Vous y serez remplaçant de M. Potter qui a pris un congé paternité.  
  
Merci d'être présent le premier septembre de cette année au collège pour la rentrée scolaire.  
  
Mc Gonagall  
  
Directrice du collège Poudlard  
  
-« Hermioooooooooone ! ! ! !Je remplace Harry.  
  
-« Quoi ?Comment ça tu remplace Harry ?  
  
-« Tu sais très bien que Harry a pris un congé paternité.  
  
-« Oui  
  
-« Et bien c'est moi qui prends le poste de défense contre les forces du mal  
  
-« C'est vrai. Bravo, mon amour. »  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un Drago Malefoy en pleine forme et différents.  
  
Harry Potter reçut une lettre de Drago malefoy apporter par une Hedwige plus que fatiguée.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
j'espère que ton voyage en France s'est passé très bien et que toute ta famille va bien. Ta chouette est venu faire une halte chez moi et elle était vraiment fatigué , et j'en ai profité pour la soignée. Je voulais t'écrire aussi pour t'annoncer que je vais me remarier. Elle s'appelle Tifany et elle était avec moi lors du voyage en bateau. Léo est très content et il est pressé de l'avoir comme maman même s'il l'a considère déjà comme tel. Sinon je suis en pleine forme et mon père est toujours recherché et je suis super énerver il pourrait au moins se livrer comme ça j'aurai le c?ur libre. Bon Salut .  
  
Drago Malefoy  
  
Harry se mit à rire et Cho lui demanda pourquoi.  
  
-« Drago va se remarier  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y de drôle  
  
-« Rien.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Des surprise en séries.  
  
Noël arriva très vite chez les Potter et les Weasley. Tous les deux ans depuis leur mariage Cho et Harry invitait Hermione et Ron. Et vice versa. Cette année c'était chez Ron et Hermione que se fêtait Noël dans leur nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient acheté il y trois mois maintenant. Ron invita Harry, Cho, leurs enfants mais aussi ses parents, ses frères et sa s?ur.  
  
Harry arriva chez Ron en compagnie de sa femme et de ses enfants vers 8h30. La famille Weasley était au complet : Arthur et Molly, Bill en compagnie de sa femme Stéphanie et de leur fils Adrien âgé de 9 ans, Charlie toujours célibataire, Percy accompagné par Pénélope et de leur jumelle Manon et Marion, Fred et Georges toujours inséparable et eux aussi célibataires, enfin Ginny qui était accompagner de Colin Crivey son fiancé depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il y avait aussi naturellement les propriétaires Hermione et Ron qui étai t au comble du bonheur.  
  
La fête de Noël commença et vers 00H10 un gros bonhomme rouge et une longue barbe blanche arriva dans la pièce par la cheminée. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le Père Noël mais Hagrid qui voulait faire plaisir à sa filleul mais aussi a à Adrien et aux jumelle âgées de 6 ans .Il offrit un gros cadeau à tous les enfants et des moins gros pour les adultes. Harry découvrit avec stupeur de nouveaux ensemble sportifs pour son équipe de Quidditch dont il était le capitaine.  
  
Puis avant que tout le monde parte Ron et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et allèrent chercher des bouteilles de champagnes, Ginny et Colin se levèrent aussi mais pour aller chercher des gâteaux. Ron servit le champagne et Colin le gateau. Puis Ron et Hermione se relevèrent les flûtes de champagne levés elles aussi et Ron dit :  
  
-« Hermione et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez.  
  
-« Oui , je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin , je suis enceintes .  
  
-« Quoi ? notre petit frère est marié avant et va avoir un enfant avant nous tu t'en rend compte Georges !S'exclama Fred  
  
-« Oui c'est vrai ça ! Conclu son frère  
  
-« Toute nos félicitations ! Dirent les autres  
  
Et Colin et Ginny se levèrent et prirent leurs verres de jus d'orange, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne buvait d'alcool, eux aussi :   
  
-« je suis fière de vous annoncez que Colin et moi allons nous marier le 14 février et que vous y êtes tous invité. Dit ginny  
  
-« Ainsi que mon petit frère »Finit de dire Colin.  
  
Lorsque la famille Weasley fut partit ainsi que leur compagnons, ils ne restait plus que les propriétaires et les Potter. Les Potter restaient dormir chez les Weasley (ndla*: Ron et Hermione et oui je sais mais on s'y habitue très vite.).Ron discutait Quidditch avec Harry pendant que Hermione discutait bébé avec Cho.  
  
-« Tu sais être maman s'est super et en plus ton mari te bichonne pendant la grossesse »dit Cho a Hermione.  
  
Plus tard Harry et Cho se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'amides Weasley qui se trouvait complètement à l'opposer de la chambre de ses derniers.  
  
-« Dit Harry ça fait combien de temps qu'on dort la nuit sans se réveiller la nuits pour voir les jumeaux .Demanda Cho  
  
-« Je sais pas Trois jours .répondit Harry  
  
-« D'accord donc ça veut dire qu'on n'ai plus déranger la nuit. Dit Cho avec un certain sous-entendu.  
  
-« Tu crois que Ron et Hermione pourrait nous entendre . Demanda Harry en répondant au sous -entendu de Cho  
  
-« Aucun risque, ils sont ivre.  
  
-3tu as raison.  
  
Ce fut Harry qui déshabilla Cho lentement comme il savait le faire. Il commençait par la chemise de nuit avec les bouton Les défaire un par un mais Harry donnait des bisous coquins dans le cou de Cho puis enlever la chemise tout doucement pour faire languir sa partenaire . Ensuite Cho enleva le T-shirt de Harry et elle lui fit des bisous sur son torse nu ,musclé et brûlant. Puis elle descendait pendant que Harry Lui enlevait tout doucement sa chemise de nuit. Elle se retrouva a demi nue et Harry enleva sa culotte pendant qu'elle lui enlevait son caleçon. .Ils se retrouvèrent nus tout les deux puis Cho embrassa Harry dans le cou pendant que lui s'infiltrait en elle. Elle lui donnait le rythme.  
  
Après une heure de galipette , Cho s'endormit dans les bras de son bien-aimé pendant que lui aussi s'endormait.  
  
Mais loin de leur chambre il n'entendait pas se qui se passait dans la chambre des jeunes Weasley. Ron arracha très vite les vêtements d'Hermione pendant qu'elle lui léchait le torse . Ron enta très vite dans Hermione et se retira aussitôt et Hermione se retourna en exposant son postérieur à Ron. Et Ron suivit son invitation et S'infiltra en elle aussi lentement qu'une tortue. Des sauvage, ils faisaient l'amour comme des sauvages. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans leur habitude. Ce n'était pas non plus leur habitude de boire autant.et pourtant Hermione aimait cela faire l'amour et elle aimait Ron. Puis soudainement, elle s'enleva en pensant à quelque chose . A son futur bébé. Mais Ron la ramena vers lui et continuèrent ainsi de faire l'amour .  
  
Comme Le temps passait vite ils s'étaient couché à 7h du matin et il était déjà dix heure du matin. Mais ils ne se levèrent qu'à 4h de l'après- midi.  
  
Lorsque Cho, Hermione, Harry et Ron se levèrent se fut grâce à Eléanor qui s'était levée à 9 h du matin puisqu'elle s'était couché vers deux du matin.  
  
-« Au fait Ron et Hermione on voulait vous, posez une question « dit Harry au repas de 5 heure. Est-ce que toi Ron tu voudrais être le parrain de Julien et toi Hermione être la marraine de Camille.  
  
-« Oui ! dirent-ils en même temps  
  
-« le baptême est prévu le 31 mars.  
  
-« ben dis donc Hermione va avoir un bébé ,Ginny va se marier et moi je vais être à la fois Papa et parrain. Ce sont des surprises en séries. Dit Ron  
  
Chapitre 6 : Une soirée en amoureux  
  
Le 14 février au matin Cho et Harry réveillèrent les jumeaux. Eléanor ne venait pas car elle voulait aller chez ses grand parents M. et Mme Chang.  
  
Harry habillait toujours Julien pendant que Cho changeait Camille. Julien était rigolo dans sa salopette rouge et or alors que sa s?ur était habillé en robe bleue et bronze. Malgré qu'il ne soit plus à Gryffondor, il vénérait encore ses couleurs rouge et or et Cho aussi vénérait son drapeau de Serdaigle bleu et bronze.  
  
Tous fut près vers 10 h 30. La cérémonie se déroulant seulement dans le monde des sorciers ils prirent la poudre de cheminette : Harry prenait Camille et Cho prenait Julien (ndla : il faut changer). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout le monde était là. Les parents des frères Crivey , Denis ,le frère de Colin, Les Weasley ainsi qu'Hagrid.  
  
Une cérémonie de mariage sorcier se déroule en deux étapes : le marié va chercher la mariée sur un balai décoré de blanc ,la mariée est habillée en robe de sorcier longue et blanche, elle a un bouquet de fleur blanche chanteuse appelé Chorus. Les nouveaux mariés s'en vont directement en lune de miel sur balai.  
  
Le mariage se déroula très vite et très vite Colin et Ginny Crivey s'en allèrent pour Majorque.  
  
Trois jour après le mariage (c'est à dire le 17 février ) Harry et Cho confièrent les jumeaux ainsi qu'Eléanor aux parents de Cho. Harry s'était habitué à l'idée que Eléanor, Camille et Julien n'auront qu'un grand père et qu'une grand mère.  
  
Ainsi, le couple Potter partit en voyage pour fêter leur 7 ème anniversaire de mariage et partit pour Venise en Italie. Les Potter prient l'avion et traversa la France en vol. Cho n'était pas habituée à voyager en avion et tomba malade pendant le voyage. Mais elle se rétablit très vite.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans un hôtel trois étoiles et repartirent visiter Venise.  
  
Le 20 février arriva et déjà la journée s'annonçait chaude pour Cho. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla , elle était toute seule dans son lit et fut très étonné de ne pas voir son mari dans la pièce . En général , il attendait qu'elle soit réveillée pour se lever. Soudain quelqu'un sonna. Elle alla ouvrir , ce qu'elle vit la stupefixa. Elle vit son mari avec un plateau qui aurait pu nourrir dix personnes. Il y avait de quoi manger pour le petit- *déjeuner et le déjeuner. Ceci était un brunch(BReakfast and lUNCH).  
  
Harry entra et dit :  
  
-« Bon anniversaire de mariage mon amour. »  
  
-« toi aussi bon anniversaire mon c?ur répéta Cho et donna un baiser tendre à Harry.  
  
Harry et Cho mangèrent pendant une heure et demie. Ensuite Cho alla s'habiller car Harry lui avait préparer une surprise : ils allaient faire du shopping pour Cho , ensuite Harry emmènera Cho en limousine pour aller au cinéma et ensuite au restaurant.  
  
Harry emmena Cho faire du shopping où elle acheta une robe moldue qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux et avec une fente qui commençait au cuisse. Après, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour qu'ils se changent et pour déposer se qu'ils avaient acheter. Harry fit monter Cho dans une limousine et s'en allèrent tout les deux pour aller au cinéma , voir un film en anglais . Pour finir Harry emmena Cho dans un restaurant italien mais luxueux et ils mangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus faim. La soirée se terminant , ils rentrèrent vers 00h00.  
  
Mais Cho n'avait pas encore offert le cadeau pour Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent elle fonça dans la salle de bain se changer et Harry se mit en T-shirt et caleçon (ndla : on est en février). Enfin, Cho arriva en petite tenue rose qui fit dresser les cheveux d'Harry ainsi que sa virilité. Cho était en talon aiguille et tenue rose bien décolleté. Elle alluma la musique et s'approcha d'Harry qui était complètement paralysé par la beauté de cet être qu'il aime tant. Elle pris les bras d'Harry et les mit autour de sa taille pour qu'il soit le plus proche d'elle. Elle commença à enlever le T-shirt d'Harry mais Harry repris ses esprits. Il enleva les talon aiguilles de sa bien-aimée pendant qu'elle finissait d'enlever son T-shirt. Harry joua avec les jambes de Cho si douce, enleva ses mains pour les monter sur sa poitrine à demie nue. Il enleva la moitié de la petite tenue de Cho pendant qu'elle donnait des bisous sur le torse d'Harry. Ensuite Harry enleva complètement la tenue de Cho et elle se retrouva entièrement nue. Elle glissa ses mains sur tout le torse d'Harry et continua de glisser vers son caleçon. D'un coup de main elle l'enleva et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus sur le lit. Cho remit ses mains sur le torse de son mari et lui remonta ses mains sur sa poitrine. Bientôt sa bouche rejoignit ses mains et Cho fit monter la température de la chambre de quelques degrés. Lentement , Harry lécha les tétons de sa femme puis ses lèvres rejoignirent celles de Cho pour s'embrasser . Cho se colla à Harry et ce dernier s'infiltrat en elle. Puis Harry fit monté Cho sur lui et elle donna un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Cho lâcha un cri de plaisir pendant que Harry sentit son corps lui échapper pour se donner à Cho .  
  
Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent très tard mais il fallait commencer à faire les bagages car ils partaient le lendemain.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent de retour, ils passèrent quelques jours chez les parents de Cho. Harry avait pris l'habitude d'appeler les parents de Cho maman et papa. Mais Harry savait que quelque part, ils avaient remplacer pendant les deux dernières années au collège ses véritables parents et Harry leur étaient reconnaissants.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Flashs backs  
  
Harry allait rentrer en 6ème année lorsqu'un mangemort avait tué son oncle car celui-ci avait refusé de le laissé entré. Harry avait pu sauver sa tante et son cousin mais ne les avait plus revus depuis que Dumbledore les avait envoyer en Irlande.  
  
Hermione se rappela de la demande en mariage de Ron , c'était une semaine avant l'arrivée au monde de Eleanor. Mais ils avaient attendus 5 ans avant de se marier.  
  
Harry était en train de se promener dans pré-au-lard en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, lorsque Voldemort est apparut . Harry stupefixa Ron et Hermione car ils étaient en danger et Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils interviennent. Voldemort lançait le sortilège de la mort vers Harry lorsqu'un chien noir se jeta devant Harry et reçut le sort en plein vol. Le chien retomba immédiatement au sol et ne bougeait plus, il était mort. Soudain , un phénix rouge et or apparut dans les airs. Dumbledore arrivait après lui. Dumbledore lança le sort de stupefixion et Voldemort s'immobilisa pendant 3 secondes mais revint très vite à lui . Ce dernier fit jaillir de sa baguette le sort de la mort vers Dumbledore . Harry avait le visage en larme et une voix lui disait à l'oreille de ne pas abandonner. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Juste au moment où Voldemort allait le tuer une lumière rouge et or enveloppa Harry et un homme apparut à ses côté . Il se passa la même chose du côté de Voldemort mais avec cette fois-ci une lumière verte et argent. Les hommes qui étaient apparus à côté d'eux n'étaient autre que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Harry avait découvert peu avant ça qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Les ancêtres des deux ennemies prient les baguettes de leur descendant et se battu en duel et Gryffondor gagna Voldemort s'en prit à Serpentard et ce dernier le tua se tuant aussi Puis Gryffondor s'en alla et Harry fit le point. Enfin , il alla voir son parrain toujours en forme de chien et Dumbledore les yeux grand ouvert cette expression de la peur sur son visage. Finalement, Dumbledore avait bien peur de quelque chose. Harry réveilla Ron et Hermione qui découvrir avec horreur les trois corps. Harry ne leur expliqua jamais ce qui était arriver et il ne le dirait jamais à personne.  
  
Ron était en 6 ème année lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et était jaloux de tous les garçons qui la regardaient. Et un jour où il neigeait et on approchait de Noël, il s'était approcher et l'avait embrassé. Mais il avait eu peur sur le coup qu'elle le rejette. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle lui répondit par un doux baiser. Et depuis il ne s'était jamais disputer.  
  
Chapitre 8 : La maison des Potter.  
  
Harry se plaça devant l'entrée du garage et attendit que la porte se lève. Ensuite il gara l'espace dans le garage et sortit de la voiture. Il détacha Eléanor et aida Cho à détacher les petits . Enfin , ils rentrèrent tous les cinq dans la maison. Harry se souvenait comment lui et Cho avait craquer pour cette grande maison si spacieuse et si chaleureuse. Eléanor, Harry Cho et les petits dormaient dans les chambres du hauts. Lorsqu'ils avaient des invités à dormir à la maison , ceux-ci dormait en bas, dans la grande chambre d'ais. La salle à manger donnait sur le grand salon et la cuisine spacieuse où Harry et Cho pouvaient cuisiner ensemble sans se marcher sur les pieds. Eléanor avait une grande chambre où elle pouvait ranger tous les jouet qu'on lui offrait. Harry évitait de la gâter, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne trop hargneuse comme son cousin envers son frère et sa s?ur. La chambre de Cho et d'Harry faisait le double de la chambre d' Eléanor car il fallait que les bébés dorment avec leurs parents. Une troisième chambre aussi grande que celle d'Harry et Cho était en train de se faire par Harry et sera plus tard la chambre des jumeaux. Mais lorsqu'il seront encore plus vieux se sera Eléanor qui dormira dans la chambre des jumeaux avec Camille et Julien qui dormira tout seul dans la chambre d'Eléanor.  
  
Harry alla dans la cuisine préparer le repas pendant que Cho alla donner le bain au jumeaux. Eléanor jouait tranquillement dans la salle à manger. Une heure après, Cho et Harry firent manger les jumeaux, puis Eléanor. Ensuite C, ils mangèrent tous les deux. Après cela, Harry alla dans la salle à manger et alluma la télévision qu'il avait trafiqué pour q'elle marche dans le monde des sorciers. Après avoir regarder les informations et vu le film qui voulait voir : Noir comme le souvenir, Cho et Harry allèrent se coucher*.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les jumeaux réclamer leur lait. Cho s'occupait des filles et Harry de son fils. Le matin H arry donnait le bain au jumeaux et Cho a Eléanor et le soir s'était l'inverse.  
  
Dans deux mois Harry reprendra le travail.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Ballade avec les jumeaux et leur père.  
  
Un matin avant que Harry reprenne le travail au collège Poudlard, il décida de passer un moment seul avec ses jumeaux et les emmena au parc près de chez eux. Les jumeaux savaient déjà dire papa et Harry était au comble du bonheur, chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu croire possible lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley et la mort le guettant lorsqu'il était au Collège.  
  
Il allèrent pique-niqué au parc car Cho avait recommencé a travaillé pour la gazette à la maison.  
  
La matinée et le midi passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur . Julien marchait à quatre pattes mais Camille commençait à marcher sur ses deux pieds avec l'aide de son père. L'après - midi , Harry vit son cousin Dudley avec sa femme Susanne et son fils qu'il avait appelé Gaspard. Dudley était devenu gentil avec lui lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une soirée bien arrosée avec ses copains. Des mangemorts étaient apparus et Harry venait cherché son cousin ainsi que Piers Polkis son meilleur ami qu'Harry déteste.  
  
Dudley Dursley s'était marié un an avant Harry et avait eu Gaspard avant lui. Mais Harry s'en fichait complètement.  
  
Lorsqu'il fallut rentrer à la maison, Harry fit une grande ballade avec ses enfants qu'il aimait par dessus tout.  
  
Harry rentra et raconta sa rencontre à sa femme. Malgré qu'Harry avait pardonné aux Dursley de ce qui lui avait fait subir, Cho ne leur avait pardonné de ne pas avoir donné d'amour à son mari. Et Harry le savait très bien.  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le retour de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Drago était tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec son fils lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.  
  
-Titus va ouvrir .  
  
L'elfe de maison alla faire ce que son maître venait de lui dire.  
  
Un cri retentit dans le grand corridor séparant la salle où se trouvait Drago et la salle où se trouvait Tiffany la nouvelle fiancée de Drago.  
  
-Que se passe t'il Titus. Pourquoi as-tu crier ?  
  
-Surprise Drago. Papa est de retour.  
  
-Quoi ? Que fait tu ici ? Va-t'en ou j'appelle les gendarmes moldus.  
  
-Vas-y fait donc, ils arriverons en retard de toute manière. Maintenant ce que tu peut faire pour éviter que je touche à ta famille , tu vas me suivre gentiment. As-tu compris   
  
-Pourquoi faire ? A quoi te servirais-je-te toute manière ?.  
  
-Tu me servira d'appât ?  
  
-Je te suis et tu ne touche pas à ma famille. On est d'accord.  
  
-Bien sur tu me connais.  
  
Alors Drago suivit son père qu'il détestait.  
  
Arrivé dans son ancien manoir, Drago fut emmené dans sa chambre et enfermé à double tour.  
  
Le lendemain, Drago put sortir mais quelqu'un l'attendait et l'emmena dans la chambre de son père. Ce dernier était couché avec Tiffany morte de peur et pleurant.  
  
-Drago.  
  
-Que lui as-tu fait ? Où est Léo ?  
  
_ Mon petit-fils est avec sa grand-mère.  
  
-Tu veux dire qu'il est dans les cachots. Comment peux-tu faire ça ?  
  
-Marcus, Attache- le en face de moi et de ma belle-fille. Dit Lucius à l'homme qui les accompagnait. Et fait le taire.  
  
Puis, Lucius prit Tiffany et la déshabilla.  
  
-Voyons, voyons. Est-elle aussi bonne que l'autre ?  
  
Il se coucha sur elle. Et la caressa. Il l'embrassa mais elle se débattit. L'homme prit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de l'Imperium.  
  
Lucius planta de gros baiser sur la poitrine de sa belle-fille qui se laissait faire malgré elle. Lentement , il s'infiltra en elle et donna de violent coups de rein. Et ne se sentant plus , il jouit en elle et s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Drago qui était paralysé par se qu'il venait de voir. Son père venait de violer sa fiancée. Lucius lui dit :  
  
-Pas terrible . Je préférais l'autre. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Amandine. Ah non, celle-ci s'était ta première petite copine et ta première « conquête ». Chloé. Dommage qu 'elle t'es quitté pour un autre. Mais franchement j'ai eu mieux. Il y a eu .Drago tu m'écoute quand je te parle . Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise ? Je disais .Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Marcus emmène les dans leur chambre je pense qu'ils doivent discuter. Moi il faut que j'aille voir ma femme et mon petit-fils. Finite incantatem.  
  
-Comment as tu oser ?  
  
-C'est très facile d'oser. T'inquiète pas pour ton fils je ne lui ferais rien. Mais il faut que je le garde attaché sinon il pourrait s'échapper . Tu pourra t'en aller d'ici dans trois jours Drago, toi et ta famille mais pour l'instant vous restez ici. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, Papa est de retour.  
  
Chapitre 11 : La disparition des Malefoy  
  
Cela fait maintenant 2 jours , que la famille Malefoy en entier est rechercher . Drago Malefoy, Tiffany Felton et Léo Malefoy, le fils de Drago , ont disparut alors que Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley allaient les voir . Ils allaient frapper à la porte lorsqu'ils virent que leur elfe de maison était étendus par terre , mort. Ils ont découverts une lettre de Lucius Malefoy .  
  
« Très chers sang de bourbe, amis des sang de bourbe et tout les sorciers, je tiens à signalé que Lucius malefoy est de retour parmis nous Et qu'il ne lâchera son fils, son petit-fils et sa futur nouvelle belle-fille que trois jours après leur kidnapping. Toute mes félicitation à Harry Potter pour avoir si bien réussi sa vie et qu'il est sûrement heureux avec toute sa famille. j'espère qu'il le sera pour toujours.  
  
Signé L.M. » . Comme vous le voyez cela prouve que laes Malefoy ne sont pas morts et que l'on ne va pas tardez à les retrouvez. Mais malgré cela, les Malefoy risquerait de ne pas réapparaître .  
  
Nous n'en savons pas plus. Hermione Granger , reporter à la gazette du sorciers.  
  
Chapitre 12 :plaisir de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-chut ! arrête de pleurer. S'il te plait Tiffany. Regarde moi. Je lui ferait payer très cher ce qu'il t'a fait .  
  
-Drago Comment peut-tu rester aussi calme après ce qu'il m' a fait. Je le déteste . Il m'a fait mal et toi tu t'en fout complètement.  
  
-Comment peut -tu dire ça ? Je t'aime et je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Et je ne laisserai pas recommencer.  
  
-Stupéfix. Dit un homme qui venait de rentrer.  
  
-Non !Drago !  
  
-Allons ne fais pas ta mijaurée et suis-moi.  
  
Et il la prit par le bras mais elle se débattit alors il la gifla. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la coucha. Tout en la tenant, il la déshabilla puis l'attacha au montant du lit. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea à côté d'elle . Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou et descendit une main sur sa forte poitrine. L'autre main, il la dirigea vers son intimité et y enfonça un doigt. Il fit de petits gestes. Elle se mit à pleurer . Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la bouche toujours les mains au même endroits et bientôt ses lèvres rejoignit la main la plus proche. Il lui suça les tétons et lui mordit. Elle poussa un cri. Il l'a fit taire en une gifle qui lui fit redoubler ses pleurs. il continua ses baisers et rejoignit son autre main où il retira son doigt. Il se coucha finalement sur elle et l'infiltra. Il lui donna de violent coup de reins et n'y tenant plus , il jouit en elle. Mais il n'en avait pas finit. Il détacha un des liens et la retourna. Il l'a rattacha et se mit à califourchon sur elle où il s'infiltra entre ses reins et donna de plus violent coups de rein. Il jouit une dernière fois en elle et s'effondra toujours en elles. Il s'endormit sur elle dans cette position et se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Il recommença son acte mais encore plus violent. Elle ne s'était pas endormi et pleurai. Lorsqu'il la retourna encore une fois infiltra sa main en entier et la fit crier comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Il aimait ça et il le faisait voir. Il enleva sa main et y fit entrer son sexe. Il prit son pied rapidement et s'effondra à nouveau. Lorsqu'il la détacha , il l'embrassa et la fit se mettre sur lui de façon que ses jambes soient autour de la taille de Lucius Il s'infiltra en elle et lui fit faire des grands coups de reins. Elle se laissa faire , elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait mourir. Enfin , il jouit une dernière fois en elle et la propulsa a travers la pièce où elle se cogna et s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle était dans sa chambre et Drago pleurait à côté d'elle. Elle essaya de se lever mais une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre la fit se rallonger.  
  
Chapitre 13 : l'évasion  
  
-Chut !Tiffany. je suis là.  
  
-Drago ! ! !j'ai mal et j'ai honte. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser faire.  
  
-Ecoute ! Si tu te serrai débattu, il t'aurai tuer et je ne veux pas que tu meurs.  
  
-Comment peut tu dire ça ?.il me semble que j'aurai préférer mourir que de me laisser faire. Il m'a vraiment fait mal et je ne peux plus me regarder en face. Regarde moi, je suis horrible.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Il ne t'a quand même pas battu. Je sais qu'il t'a violer et je ne peut me le pardonner mais dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas battu.r  
  
-Non. Il m'a seulement violer et attacher au lit. Il m'a mit sa main en moi et j'ai crier. Il a prit son pied pendant que moi je pleurais. Il m'a violer autant de fois qu'il l'a pus. Pendant une demi-heure il m'a laisser mais j'était de dos, il était sur moi et en moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Oh, Drago je me sens mal.  
  
Puis elle s'évanouit.  
  
-Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormit tout les deux ? Je l'espère. Mais franchement au pieu, elle n'est vraiment pas génial.  
  
-Comment peux tu me regarder en face alors que tu viens de violer ma fiancée ?  
  
-Ah bon c'est ta fiancée. Je ne le savais pas. En fait si mais j'aurai préférer une autre belle-fille que celle-ci, elle n'est vraiment pas génial.  
  
-Espèce de sale obsédée sexuel, fils de pute..  
  
-Allons, Drago, calme toi, il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais appris ses mots. Marcus, Marcus  
  
-Oui monsieur.  
  
-Vas me cherche Léo. J'ai a lui parlé et aussi les mères.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
-Drago, je crois que tu vas te retrouver en face de ton ex-femme. Et au moins , elle est nique bien mieux et elle on a pas besoin de la forcé .  
  
-Espèce de  
  
-Silence, Sourdinam.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Ha non, non , non, pas vous.  
  
-Chut . Là je n'ai pas envie alors ne crains rien.  
  
-Monsieur. Ils ont tous disparut . Cria Marcus.  
  
-Comment ça disparut ?  
  
-Ils ne sont plus dans le manoir.  
  
-Oh. Tu va me le payer Drago. Pour ton fils , ta mère et ton ex.  
  
Il s'approcha de Tiffany et lui arracha le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle. IL enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et la prit dans ses bras . Il la positionna sur lui et lui fit faire de violent va et viens.  
  
Drago voulut intervenir mais son père l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'assomma avec l'énorme penderie qui tomba sur lui .  
  
-Drago  
  
Il l'allongea par terre et donna de violents coups de reins et introduisant aussi un doigt entre les reins de Tiffany. Elle s'effondra pendant qu'il continua son acte. Il ne senti toujours pas le désir mais plutôt de la haine envers cette femme qui pourtant était belle mais nul. Il la retourna et la mit a quatre pattes. Il se mit derrière elle et comme un chien il s'infiltrat. Il lui caressa en même temps les seins. Puis soudain il jouit. Mais découvrit que quelque chose n'allait pas envers elle. Elle ne bougeait plus et ne pleurait plus. Elle était inconsciente. Drago se réveilla et vit son père qui le regardait lui aussi. Son père le prit et le battit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évanouit.  
  
Chapitre 14 : Harry Potter et sa famille  
  
Harry était bouleversé. Cela faisait presque un mois Que Drago , son fils et sa fiancé avaient disparut.  
  
Alors qu'il s'occupait de ses enfant s, Harry entendit frappé à la porte et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil , il y avait l'ex- de Drago, Narcissa malefoy et le petit Léo. Harry les fit immédiatement entré.  
  
-Nous ne savions pas où aller.  
  
-Vous aviez raison de venir immédiatement à la maison mais vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher car , attendez, Eléanor que fait tu ?Où est Léo ?  
  
-Dans ma chambre avec toi, et on joues au docteur.  
  
-Je préfère te voir jouer ici au docteur. Allez viens mon petit canard.  
  
-papa. Il y les jumeaux qui pleurent.  
  
-D'accord , j'arrive.  
  
Il revenu dix minutes après , portant Camille et Julien et Eléanor derrière lui accompagné de Léo  
  
-Bon , j'ai trouvé où vous pourrez vous cacher. Chez ma tante car je suis le seul à savoir où elle habite, ainsi que mon cousin. Je vous y emmène toute de suite. Avant , j'appelle la baby-sitter.  
  
Une demi-heure après , ils se mirent en direction de Bristol où habitait sa tante. Malgré qu'elle soit réticente face à son neveu, il lui a sauvé la vie et lui en ai reconnaissant. Maintenant, elle veut bien lui rendre quelques services. Deux heures après, Harry était de retour chez lui et fut surpris d'y retrouvé sa femme épuisé et endormit sur le canapé. Il l'a réveilla . il lui expliqua pourquoi il était absent pendant qu'elle travaillait. Et malgré sa haine envers pétunia elle était d'accords avec la décision de Harry. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Harry se coucha avant Cho qui le rejoignit peu après. Il discutèrent pendant un moment et s'endormirent .  
  
Chapitre 15 : le début de la tortue pour la famille Potter  
  
Drago se réveilla près de Tiffany et la regarda . Une larme se mit à couler de ses yeux et la prit dans ses bras pour éclater en sanglots. Jamais son père ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Et pourtant son père l'avait fait souffrir tant de fois qu'il avait transformer en monstre incapable d'aimer quelqu'un. La première fois, il l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre et y avait introduit un serpent venimeux. Drago s'était fait mordre plusieurs fois et avait faillit mourir. Heureusement, sa mère l'avait emmené au plus vite et lui avait sauver la vie.A chaque fois , c'était elle qui le sauvais et son père n'intervenait jamais.  
  
Tiffany se réveilla et vit que Drago pleurait . Elle fit de même et pendant une heure ils pleurèrent sans se dire un mot . Lucius Malefoy arriva et prit les deux amoureux. Tiffany cria et Drago gardait Tiffany entre ses bras pour la protéger. Ils sortirent tous les trois et grimpèrent dans une voiture moldus. Lucius resta au manoir. Le taxi les emmena dans une foret et les y déposa. Il repartit ensuite. Tiffany s'est endormit pendant le voyage et Drago la portait. Drago était désemparé : il n'avait plus on fils et il lui manquait, sa femme était triste et il détestait être aussi humilié. Drago repartit près de la route et attendit, toujours Tiffany dans ses bras. Enfin une voiture se stoppa et il en fut. Ensuite, il faillit lâcher Tiffany lorsqu'il vit le conducteur. Potter. Potter venait de le retrouver. Il monta avec Tiffany dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison de sa tante pétunia où il y avait déjà sa mère , son fils et son ex- femme. Mais drago dit à Harry :  
  
-Non, pas maintenant , vas plutôt a l'hôpital saint-magouste.  
  
-Vaut mieux aller dans un hôpital moldu, au moins, tu ne sera pas découvert. -Va pour ton hôpital moldu.  
  
Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent , Tiffany fut prise en charge par un docteur et trois infirmières. Il l'emmenèrent dans une chambre et s'en occupèrent. Harry et drago discutèrent et Drago lui raconta tout depuis la maison jusqu'au sort de Tiffany. Harry était plus que choqué. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il en était devenu muet. Une heure après une infirmière arriva :  
  
-Qui a violé cette jeune fille ? demanda t'elle d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
-Mon père ! dit Drago dont la voix tremblait.  
  
-Votre père ! Il faut que je prévienne la police, je suis obligé. C'est votre petite copine Demanda t'elle a Drago.  
  
-Oui c'est ma fiancée.  
  
- Comment savez-vous que c'est votre père qu'il l'a violer.  
  
Puis sans crier garde, Drago s'évanouit pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
-Drago ! tu m'entends c'est moi Harry ! Ton père va le payez et s'il le faut je le tuerais pour toi. Lui dit Harry lorsqu'il se réveilla dans un autre chambre.  
  
-Tiffany ! S'écria drago. Où est-elle ? va t'elle ?  
  
-Drago ,Tiffany est dans le coma. Mais elle est sortit d'affaire.  
  
-Je veux la voir.  
  
-Viens, on va y aller  
  
-Harry. S'écria une voix lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre.  
  
-Cho. Enfin, te voilà. Où sont les petits ?  
  
-Chez leur grands-parents ? Comment vont-t'ils ? Que s'est t'il passés ?  
  
-Plus tard s'il te plaît plus tard !  
  
Les heures passaient et seul Drago désemparé allait et venait . Soudain un hibou grand-duc arriva avec une lettre rouge _Oh non c'est une beuglante ! En effet, à peine Harry l'eut attrapé qu'elle commença a crier AH AH AH AH Je t'ai bien eu Potter j'ai réussi a t'éloigner de tes enfants , Harry dit au revoir à tes enfants, si tu veux les revoir vivants vient, dans à 15h30 cet après-midi accompagné de Léo , mon fils , sa fiancé son ex- femme et sa mère et aussi ta femme devant le 4 Privet Drive tu doit savoir où c'est n'est - ce pas ?. Si tu ne viens pas ou si tu es en retard je tuerai tes enfants un par un. Même chose s'il manque une personne Puis le silence revint, Harry regarda la lettre s'enflammer et regarda Cho _ Comment as tu pu les laisser dans ses bras _Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je .. Mes bébés _ Drago il est quelle heure ? _ 15 h15 _ Dago va chercher Tiffany, Cho va chercher la famille a Drago je m'occupe de notre moyen de capturer se salaud ! Pendant ce temps - là chez Vernon Dursley _Pétunia, tu es revenu . _ Oui, j'ai besoin de te poser une question. Ding dong _Qui peux bien sonner a cet heure _Bonjour Mr Dursley . Je me nomme Lucius Malefoy et j'ai besoin de votre « maison » 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : le bonheur est en France.  
  
Hermione et Ron partirent en voyage de noces à Miami trois jours après la naissance des jumeaux.  
  
Harry avait pris un congé de paternité mais qui durera pendant deux ans étant donnés que Cho élevait déjà Eléanor, qu'elle préparait un nouveau livre, qu'elle devait répondre aux derniers admirateurs d'Harry et qu'en plus s'occupe de sa partie de la « Gazette Du Sorcier » : « Devenir maman » une partie très demandée.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis maintenant deux ans.  
  
Le lendemain, toute la famille Potter devait rejoindre Hermione et Ron à Calais pur ensuite allé en Loire-Atlantique.  
  
Lorsque tout fut près, Harry mit les jumeaux dans leurs fauteuils et les attacha ainsi que Eléanor. Cho vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'avait rien oublié. Enfin ils partirent pour prendre le bateau. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils quittèrent l'Angleterre.  
  
Le bateau était assez luxueux et la famille Potter avait à leur disposition une grande cabine avec, comme ils l'avaient demandé, un grand lit deux places et deux lits pour Bébés de couleurs différentes, bleu et rose, et une petite cabine juste à côté de la grande pour Eléanor.  
  
Ils furent des rencontres amicales avec des gens qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils rencontrèrent même Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus ? En fait, depuis que Drago avait rejoint le camp du bien et que Harry avait détruit Lord Voldemort une fois pour toutes. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure où Harry appris que Drago s'était déjà marié mais qu'il avait divorcé car sa femme le trompait, qu'il avait un garçon répondant au nom de Léo, qu'il en avait la charge et qu'il allait aussi en France accompagnée de son fils et d'une nouvelle fiancée. Trois heures après le bateau qui s'appelait « the heart of ocean III» (ndla : Le c?ur de l'océan III)arriva sur le port qui se situait, près de Calais.  
  
Harry réussit à trouvé Ron et Hermione parmi la foule et rejoignit avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Cho et ses enfants.  
  
Ils prirent ensemble le train qui traversait Calais pour se diriger vers le Poitou -Charente. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils se reposeraient avant d'aller vers Poitiers pour faire un tour au « Futuroscope »qui était une cité numérique.  
  
Harry se leva de bonne heure et réveilla par mégarde Cho mais cette dernière se rendormis. Soudain, un des jumeaux se réveilla et Harry alla voir. C'était Camille qui s'était réveiller. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots qu'il la fit se rendormir.  
  
Au réveil de tout le monde, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter Poitiers avant d'aller au « Futuroscope ». Une heure après une visite de groupe de la ville, ils se dirigèrent vers le « Futuroscope ». Ils s'était mis d'accord pour garder à tour de rôle les enfants . Donc Hermione , Cho et Ron firent un tour de cinéma dynamique et Harry garda pour une heure les enfants. Ensuite se fut le tour de Cho puis Hermione et pour finir Ron. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée et les jumeaux ainsi que Eléanor avaient passés une journée dans les bras de personne qu'ils connaissaient mais différentes. Harry leur avaient raconté ses exploits, Cho avait elle racontés ses premiers amours et l'histoire de Cédric depuis quelle le connaissait . Hermione racontait une histoire pour enfant qu'elle connaissait par c?ur. Et Ron lui avait raconté les exploits d'Harry d'Hermione et de lui -même .  
  
Une semaine plus tard , ils rentrèrent tous en Angleterre . ce fut Harry qui conclut cette semaine et demie passé en France en disant :  
  
-« Le bonheur est en France » 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :Hermione Weasley, reporter pour la gazette du sorcier, Ron Weasley Professeur remplaçant de Défence contre les forces du mal.  
  
Deux jours après être rentré, Hermione reprit son travail de reporter à la gazette du sorcier. Elle travaillait sur un article dénonçant les nouvelles pratiques de magie noire :  
  
Depuis la chute de Voldemort, grâce à Harry Potter, la magie noire à diminuée de presque 90% mais certains encore libre savent pratiquer de nouveaux sortilèges de magie noire. Lucius Malefoy, étant libre, est toujours recherché pour avoir assassiné un moldu grâce au sortilège « Pistolet » qui consiste a imiter le pistolet moldu. Transformer sa baguette en un objet moldu pour tuer un moldu ou un sorcier est puni par la loi et quiconque l'utilise a droit au baiser du Détraqueur. Tout le monde sait que lorsqu'un détraqueur donne un baiser à sa victime la personne est pire que morte. De toute évidence, la magie noire, quand elle est pratiqué, la personne qui la pratique est soumis au Véritassérum puis soumis au terrible baiser du détraqueur.  
  
Hermione Granger , reporter à la gazette du sorcier.  
  
Ron, quant à lui, reçut une lettre :  
  
Cher Ronald Weasley,  
  
Nous sommes fiers de vous apprendre que vous serez le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Vous y serez remplaçant de M. Potter qui a pris un congé paternité.  
  
Merci d'être présent le premier septembre de cette année au collège pour la rentrée scolaire.  
  
Mc Gonagall  
  
Directrice du collège Poudlard  
  
-« Hermioooooooooone ! ! ! !Je remplace Harry.  
  
-« Quoi ?Comment ça tu remplace Harry ?  
  
-« Tu sais très bien que Harry a pris un congé paternité.  
  
-« Oui  
  
-« Et bien c'est moi qui prends le poste de défense contre les forces du mal  
  
-« C'est vrai. Bravo, mon amour. »  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Un Drago Malefoy en pleine forme et différents.  
  
Harry Potter reçut une lettre de Drago malefoy apporter par une Hedwige plus que fatiguée.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
j'espère que ton voyage en France s'est passé très bien et que toute ta famille va bien. Ta chouette est venu faire une halte chez moi et elle était vraiment fatigué , et j'en ai profité pour la soignée. Je voulais t'écrire aussi pour t'annoncer que je vais me remarier. Elle s'appelle Tifany et elle était avec moi lors du voyage en bateau. Léo est très content et il est pressé de l'avoir comme maman même s'il l'a considère déjà comme tel. Sinon je suis en pleine forme et mon père est toujours recherché et je suis super énerver il pourrait au moins se livrer comme ça j'aurai le c?ur libre. Bon Salut .  
  
Drago Malefoy  
  
Harry se mit à rire et Cho lui demanda pourquoi.  
  
-« Drago va se remarier  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y de drôle  
  
-« Rien. 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Des surprise en séries.  
  
Noël arriva très vite chez les Potter et les Weasley. Tous les deux ans depuis leur mariage Cho et Harry invitait Hermione et Ron. Et vice versa. Cette année c'était chez Ron et Hermione que se fêtait Noël dans leur nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient acheté il y trois mois maintenant. Ron invita Harry, Cho, leurs enfants mais aussi ses parents, ses frères et sa s?ur.  
  
Harry arriva chez Ron en compagnie de sa femme et de ses enfants vers 8h30. La famille Weasley était au complet : Arthur et Molly, Bill en compagnie de sa femme Stéphanie et de leur fils Adrien âgé de 9 ans, Charlie toujours célibataire, Percy accompagné par Pénélope et de leur jumelle Manon et Marion, Fred et Georges toujours inséparable et eux aussi célibataires, enfin Ginny qui était accompagner de Colin Crivey son fiancé depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il y avait aussi naturellement les propriétaires Hermione et Ron qui étai t au comble du bonheur.  
  
La fête de Noël commença et vers 00H10 un gros bonhomme rouge et une longue barbe blanche arriva dans la pièce par la cheminée. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le Père Noël mais Hagrid qui voulait faire plaisir à sa filleul mais aussi a à Adrien et aux jumelle âgées de 6 ans .Il offrit un gros cadeau à tous les enfants et des moins gros pour les adultes. Harry découvrit avec stupeur de nouveaux ensemble sportifs pour son équipe de Quidditch dont il était le capitaine.  
  
Puis avant que tout le monde parte Ron et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et allèrent chercher des bouteilles de champagnes, Ginny et Colin se levèrent aussi mais pour aller chercher des gâteaux. Ron servit le champagne et Colin le gateau. Puis Ron et Hermione se relevèrent les flûtes de champagne levés elles aussi et Ron dit :  
  
-« Hermione et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez.  
  
-« Oui , je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin , je suis enceintes .  
  
-« Quoi ? notre petit frère est marié avant et va avoir un enfant avant nous tu t'en rend compte Georges !S'exclama Fred  
  
-« Oui c'est vrai ça ! Conclu son frère  
  
-« Toute nos félicitations ! Dirent les autres  
  
Et Colin et Ginny se levèrent et prirent leurs verres de jus d'orange, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne buvait d'alcool, eux aussi :   
  
-« je suis fière de vous annoncez que Colin et moi allons nous marier le 14 février et que vous y êtes tous invité. Dit ginny  
  
-« Ainsi que mon petit frère »Finit de dire Colin.  
  
Lorsque la famille Weasley fut partit ainsi que leur compagnons, ils ne restait plus que les propriétaires et les Potter. Les Potter restaient dormir chez les Weasley (ndla*: Ron et Hermione et oui je sais mais on s'y habitue très vite.).Ron discutait Quidditch avec Harry pendant que Hermione discutait bébé avec Cho.  
  
-« Tu sais être maman s'est super et en plus ton mari te bichonne pendant la grossesse »dit Cho a Hermione.  
  
Plus tard Harry et Cho se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'amides Weasley qui se trouvait complètement à l'opposer de la chambre de ses derniers.  
  
-« Dit Harry ça fait combien de temps qu'on dort la nuit sans se réveiller la nuits pour voir les jumeaux .Demanda Cho  
  
-« Je sais pas Trois jours .répondit Harry  
  
-« D'accord donc ça veut dire qu'on n'ai plus déranger la nuit. Dit Cho avec un certain sous-entendu.  
  
-« Tu crois que Ron et Hermione pourrait nous entendre . Demanda Harry en répondant au sous -entendu de Cho  
  
-« Aucun risque, ils sont ivre.  
  
-3tu as raison.  
  
Ce fut Harry qui déshabilla Cho lentement comme il savait le faire. Il commençait par la chemise de nuit avec les bouton Les défaire un par un mais Harry donnait des bisous coquins dans le cou de Cho puis enlever la chemise tout doucement pour faire languir sa partenaire . Ensuite Cho enleva le T-shirt de Harry et elle lui fit des bisous sur son torse nu ,musclé et brûlant. Puis elle descendait pendant que Harry Lui enlevait tout doucement sa chemise de nuit. Elle se retrouva a demi nue et Harry enleva sa culotte pendant qu'elle lui enlevait son caleçon. .Ils se retrouvèrent nus tout les deux puis Cho embrassa Harry dans le cou pendant que lui s'infiltrait en elle. Elle lui donnait le rythme.  
  
Après une heure de galipette , Cho s'endormit dans les bras de son bien-aimé pendant que lui aussi s'endormait.  
  
Mais loin de leur chambre il n'entendait pas se qui se passait dans la chambre des jeunes Weasley. Ron arracha très vite les vêtements d'Hermione pendant qu'elle lui léchait le torse . Ron enta très vite dans Hermione et se retira aussitôt et Hermione se retourna en exposant son postérieur à Ron. Et Ron suivit son invitation et S'infiltra en elle aussi lentement qu'une tortue. Des sauvage, ils faisaient l'amour comme des sauvages. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans leur habitude. Ce n'était pas non plus leur habitude de boire autant.et pourtant Hermione aimait cela faire l'amour et elle aimait Ron. Puis soudainement, elle s'enleva en pensant à quelque chose . A son futur bébé. Mais Ron la ramena vers lui et continuèrent ainsi de faire l'amour .  
  
Comme Le temps passait vite ils s'étaient couché à 7h du matin et il était déjà dix heure du matin. Mais ils ne se levèrent qu'à 4h de l'après- midi.  
  
Lorsque Cho, Hermione, Harry et Ron se levèrent se fut grâce à Eléanor qui s'était levée à 9 h du matin puisqu'elle s'était couché vers deux du matin.  
  
-« Au fait Ron et Hermione on voulait vous, posez une question « dit Harry au repas de 5 heure. Est-ce que toi Ron tu voudrais être le parrain de Julien et toi Hermione être la marraine de Camille.  
  
-« Oui ! dirent-ils en même temps  
  
-« le baptême est prévu le 31 mars.  
  
-« ben dis donc Hermione va avoir un bébé ,Ginny va se marier et moi je vais être à la fois Papa et parrain. Ce sont des surprises en séries. Dit Ron 


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Une soirée en amoureux  
  
Le 14 février au matin Cho et Harry réveillèrent les jumeaux. Eléanor ne venait pas car elle voulait aller chez ses grand parents M. et Mme Chang.  
  
Harry habillait toujours Julien pendant que Cho changeait Camille. Julien était rigolo dans sa salopette rouge et or alors que sa s?ur était habillé en robe bleue et bronze. Malgré qu'il ne soit plus à Gryffondor, il vénérait encore ses couleurs rouge et or et Cho aussi vénérait son drapeau de Serdaigle bleu et bronze.  
  
Tous fut près vers 10 h 30. La cérémonie se déroulant seulement dans le monde des sorciers ils prirent la poudre de cheminette : Harry prenait Camille et Cho prenait Julien (ndla : il faut changer). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout le monde était là. Les parents des frères Crivey , Denis ,le frère de Colin, Les Weasley ainsi qu'Hagrid.  
  
Une cérémonie de mariage sorcier se déroule en deux étapes : le marié va chercher la mariée sur un balai décoré de blanc ,la mariée est habillée en robe de sorcier longue et blanche, elle a un bouquet de fleur blanche chanteuse appelé Chorus. Les nouveaux mariés s'en vont directement en lune de miel sur balai.  
  
Le mariage se déroula très vite et très vite Colin et Ginny Crivey s'en allèrent pour Majorque.  
  
Trois jour après le mariage (c'est à dire le 17 février ) Harry et Cho confièrent les jumeaux ainsi qu'Eléanor aux parents de Cho. Harry s'était habitué à l'idée que Eléanor, Camille et Julien n'auront qu'un grand père et qu'une grand mère.  
  
Ainsi, le couple Potter partit en voyage pour fêter leur 7 ème anniversaire de mariage et partit pour Venise en Italie. Les Potter prient l'avion et traversa la France en vol. Cho n'était pas habituée à voyager en avion et tomba malade pendant le voyage. Mais elle se rétablit très vite.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans un hôtel trois étoiles et repartirent visiter Venise.  
  
Le 20 février arriva et déjà la journée s'annonçait chaude pour Cho. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla , elle était toute seule dans son lit et fut très étonné de ne pas voir son mari dans la pièce . En général , il attendait qu'elle soit réveillée pour se lever. Soudain quelqu'un sonna. Elle alla ouvrir , ce qu'elle vit la stupefixa. Elle vit son mari avec un plateau qui aurait pu nourrir dix personnes. Il y avait de quoi manger pour le petit- *déjeuner et le déjeuner. Ceci était un brunch(BReakfast and lUNCH).  
  
Harry entra et dit :  
  
-« Bon anniversaire de mariage mon amour. »  
  
-« toi aussi bon anniversaire mon c?ur répéta Cho et donna un baiser tendre à Harry.  
  
Harry et Cho mangèrent pendant une heure et demie. Ensuite Cho alla s'habiller car Harry lui avait préparer une surprise : ils allaient faire du shopping pour Cho , ensuite Harry emmènera Cho en limousine pour aller au cinéma et ensuite au restaurant.  
  
Harry emmena Cho faire du shopping où elle acheta une robe moldue qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux et avec une fente qui commençait au cuisse. Après, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour qu'ils se changent et pour déposer se qu'ils avaient acheter. Harry fit monter Cho dans une limousine et s'en allèrent tout les deux pour aller au cinéma , voir un film en anglais . Pour finir Harry emmena Cho dans un restaurant italien mais luxueux et ils mangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus faim. La soirée se terminant , ils rentrèrent vers 00h00.  
  
Mais Cho n'avait pas encore offert le cadeau pour Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent elle fonça dans la salle de bain se changer et Harry se mit en T-shirt et caleçon (ndla : on est en février). Enfin, Cho arriva en petite tenue rose qui fit dresser les cheveux d'Harry ainsi que sa virilité. Cho était en talon aiguille et tenue rose bien décolleté. Elle alluma la musique et s'approcha d'Harry qui était complètement paralysé par la beauté de cet être qu'il aime tant. Elle pris les bras d'Harry et les mit autour de sa taille pour qu'il soit le plus proche d'elle. Elle commença à enlever le T-shirt d'Harry mais Harry repris ses esprits. Il enleva les talon aiguilles de sa bien-aimée pendant qu'elle finissait d'enlever son T-shirt. Harry joua avec les jambes de Cho si douce, enleva ses mains pour les monter sur sa poitrine à demie nue. Il enleva la moitié de la petite tenue de Cho pendant qu'elle donnait des bisous sur le torse d'Harry. Ensuite Harry enleva complètement la tenue de Cho et elle se retrouva entièrement nue. Elle glissa ses mains sur tout le torse d'Harry et continua de glisser vers son caleçon. D'un coup de main elle l'enleva et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus sur le lit. Cho remit ses mains sur le torse de son mari et lui remonta ses mains sur sa poitrine. Bientôt sa bouche rejoignit ses mains et Cho fit monter la température de la chambre de quelques degrés. Lentement , Harry lécha les tétons de sa femme puis ses lèvres rejoignirent celles de Cho pour s'embrasser . Cho se colla à Harry et ce dernier s'infiltrat en elle. Puis Harry fit monté Cho sur lui et elle donna un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Cho lâcha un cri de plaisir pendant que Harry sentit son corps lui échapper pour se donner à Cho .  
  
Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent très tard mais il fallait commencer à faire les bagages car ils partaient le lendemain.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent de retour, ils passèrent quelques jours chez les parents de Cho. Harry avait pris l'habitude d'appeler les parents de Cho maman et papa. Mais Harry savait que quelque part, ils avaient remplacer pendant les deux dernières années au collège ses véritables parents et Harry leur étaient reconnaissants. 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Flashs backs  
  
Harry allait rentrer en 6ème année lorsqu'un mangemort avait tué son oncle car celui-ci avait refusé de le laissé entré. Harry avait pu sauver sa tante et son cousin mais ne les avait plus revus depuis que Dumbledore les avait envoyer en Irlande.  
  
Hermione se rappela de la demande en mariage de Ron , c'était une semaine avant l'arrivée au monde de Eleanor. Mais ils avaient attendus 5 ans avant de se marier.  
  
Harry était en train de se promener dans pré-au-lard en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, lorsque Voldemort est apparut . Harry stupefixa Ron et Hermione car ils étaient en danger et Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils interviennent. Voldemort lançait le sortilège de la mort vers Harry lorsqu'un chien noir se jeta devant Harry et reçut le sort en plein vol. Le chien retomba immédiatement au sol et ne bougeait plus, il était mort. Soudain , un phénix rouge et or apparut dans les airs. Dumbledore arrivait après lui. Dumbledore lança le sort de stupefixion et Voldemort s'immobilisa pendant 3 secondes mais revint très vite à lui . Ce dernier fit jaillir de sa baguette le sort de la mort vers Dumbledore . Harry avait le visage en larme et une voix lui disait à l'oreille de ne pas abandonner. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Juste au moment où Voldemort allait le tuer une lumière rouge et or enveloppa Harry et un homme apparut à ses côté . Il se passa la même chose du côté de Voldemort mais avec cette fois-ci une lumière verte et argent. Les hommes qui étaient apparus à côté d'eux n'étaient autre que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Harry avait découvert peu avant ça qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Les ancêtres des deux ennemies prient les baguettes de leur descendant et se battu en duel et Gryffondor gagna Voldemort s'en prit à Serpentard et ce dernier le tua se tuant aussi Puis Gryffondor s'en alla et Harry fit le point. Enfin , il alla voir son parrain toujours en forme de chien et Dumbledore les yeux grand ouvert cette expression de la peur sur son visage. Finalement, Dumbledore avait bien peur de quelque chose. Harry réveilla Ron et Hermione qui découvrir avec horreur les trois corps. Harry ne leur expliqua jamais ce qui était arriver et il ne le dirait jamais à personne.  
  
Ron était en 6 ème année lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et était jaloux de tous les garçons qui la regardaient. Et un jour où il neigeait et on approchait de Noël, il s'était approcher et l'avait embrassé. Mais il avait eu peur sur le coup qu'elle le rejette. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle lui répondit par un doux baiser. Et depuis il ne s'était jamais disputer. 


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : La maison des Potter.  
  
Harry se plaça devant l'entrée du garage et attendit que la porte se lève. Ensuite il gara l'espace dans le garage et sortit de la voiture. Il détacha Eléanor et aida Cho à détacher les petits . Enfin , ils rentrèrent tous les cinq dans la maison. Harry se souvenait comment lui et Cho avait craquer pour cette grande maison si spacieuse et si chaleureuse. Eléanor, Harry Cho et les petits dormaient dans les chambres du hauts. Lorsqu'ils avaient des invités à dormir à la maison , ceux-ci dormait en bas, dans la grande chambre d'ais. La salle à manger donnait sur le grand salon et la cuisine spacieuse où Harry et Cho pouvaient cuisiner ensemble sans se marcher sur les pieds. Eléanor avait une grande chambre où elle pouvait ranger tous les jouet qu'on lui offrait. Harry évitait de la gâter, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne trop hargneuse comme son cousin envers son frère et sa s?ur. La chambre de Cho et d'Harry faisait le double de la chambre d' Eléanor car il fallait que les bébés dorment avec leurs parents. Une troisième chambre aussi grande que celle d'Harry et Cho était en train de se faire par Harry et sera plus tard la chambre des jumeaux. Mais lorsqu'il seront encore plus vieux se sera Eléanor qui dormira dans la chambre des jumeaux avec Camille et Julien qui dormira tout seul dans la chambre d'Eléanor.  
  
Harry alla dans la cuisine préparer le repas pendant que Cho alla donner le bain au jumeaux. Eléanor jouait tranquillement dans la salle à manger. Une heure après, Cho et Harry firent manger les jumeaux, puis Eléanor. Ensuite C, ils mangèrent tous les deux. Après cela, Harry alla dans la salle à manger et alluma la télévision qu'il avait trafiqué pour q'elle marche dans le monde des sorciers. Après avoir regarder les informations et vu le film qui voulait voir : Noir comme le souvenir, Cho et Harry allèrent se coucher*.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les jumeaux réclamer leur lait. Cho s'occupait des filles et Harry de son fils. Le matin H Harry donnait le bain au jumeaux et Cho a Eléanor et le soir s'était l'inverse.  
  
Dans deux mois Harry reprendra le travail. 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Ballade avec les jumeaux et leur père.  
  
Un matin avant que Harry reprenne le travail au collège Poudlard, il décida de passer un moment seul avec ses jumeaux et les emmena au parc près de chez eux. Les jumeaux savaient déjà dire papa et Harry était au comble du bonheur, chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu croire possible lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley et la mort le guettant lorsqu'il était au Collège.  
  
Il allèrent pique-niqué au parc car Cho avait recommencé a travaillé pour la gazette à la maison.  
  
La matinée et le midi passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur . Julien marchait à quatre pattes mais Camille commençait à marcher sur ses deux pieds avec l'aide de son père. L'après - midi , Harry vit son cousin Dudley avec sa femme Susanne et son fils qu'il avait appelé Gaspard. Dudley était devenu gentil avec lui lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une soirée bien arrosée avec ses copains. Des mangemorts étaient apparus et Harry venait cherché son cousin ainsi que Piers Polkis son meilleur ami qu'Harry déteste.  
  
Dudley Dursley s'était marié un an avant Harry et avait eu Gaspard avant lui. Mais Harry s'en fichait complètement.  
  
Lorsqu'il fallut rentrer à la maison, Harry fit une grande ballade avec ses enfants qu'il aimait par dessus tout.  
  
Harry rentra et raconta sa rencontre à sa femme. Malgré qu'Harry avait pardonné aux Dursley de ce qui lui avait fait subir, Cho ne leur avait pardonné de ne pas avoir donné d'amour à son mari. Et Harry le savait très bien. 


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Le retour de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Drago était tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec son fils lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.  
  
-Titus va ouvrir .  
  
L'elfe de maison alla faire ce que son maître venait de lui dire.  
  
Un cri retentit dans le grand corridor séparant la salle où se trouvait Drago et la salle où se trouvait Tiffany la nouvelle fiancée de Drago.  
  
-Que se passe t'il Titus. Pourquoi as-tu crier ?  
  
-Surprise Drago. Papa est de retour.  
  
-Quoi ? Que fait tu ici ? Va-t'en ou j'appelle les gendarmes moldus.  
  
-Vas-y fait donc, ils arriverons en retard de toute manière. Maintenant ce que tu peut faire pour éviter que je touche à ta famille , tu vas me suivre gentiment. As-tu compris   
  
-Pourquoi faire ? A quoi te servirais-je-te toute manière ?.  
  
-Tu me servira d'appât ?  
  
-Je te suis et tu ne touche pas à ma famille. On est d'accord.  
  
-Bien sur tu me connais.  
  
Alors Drago suivit son père qu'il détestait.  
  
Arrivé dans son ancien manoir, Drago fut emmené dans sa chambre et enfermé à double tour.  
  
Le lendemain, Drago put sortir mais quelqu'un l'attendait et l'emmena dans la chambre de son père. Ce dernier était couché avec Tiffany morte de peur et pleurant.  
  
-Drago.  
  
-Que lui as-tu fait ? Où est Léo ?  
  
_ Mon petit-fils est avec sa grand-mère.  
  
-Tu veux dire qu'il est dans les cachots. Comment peux-tu faire ça ?  
  
-Marcus, Attache- le en face de moi et de ma belle-fille. Dit Lucius à l'homme qui les accompagnait. Et fait le taire.  
  
Puis, Lucius prit Tiffany et la déshabilla.  
  
-Voyons, voyons. Est-elle aussi bonne que l'autre ?  
  
Il se coucha sur elle. Et la caressa. Il l'embrassa mais elle se débattit. L'homme prit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de l'Imperium.  
  
Lucius planta de gros baiser sur la poitrine de sa belle-fille qui se laissait faire malgré elle. Lentement , il s'infiltra en elle et donna de violent coups de rein. Et ne se sentant plus , il jouit en elle et s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Drago qui était paralysé par se qu'il venait de voir. Son père venait de violer sa fiancée. Lucius lui dit :  
  
-Pas terrible . Je préférais l'autre. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Amandine. Ah non, celle-ci s'était ta première petite copine et ta première « conquête ». Chloé. Dommage qu 'elle t'es quitté pour un autre. Mais franchement j'ai eu mieux. Il y a eu .Drago tu m'écoute quand je te parle . Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise ? Je disais .Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Marcus emmène les dans leur chambre je pense qu'ils doivent discuter. Moi il faut que j'aille voir ma femme et mon petit-fils. Finite incantatem.  
  
-Comment as tu oser ?  
  
-C'est très facile d'oser. T'inquiète pas pour ton fils je ne lui ferais rien. Mais il faut que je le garde attaché sinon il pourrait s'échapper . Tu pourra t'en aller d'ici dans trois jours Drago, toi et ta famille mais pour l'instant vous restez ici. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, Papa est de retour. 


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : La disparition des Malefoy  
  
Cela fait maintenant 2 jours , que la famille Malefoy en entier est rechercher . Drago Malefoy, Tiffany Felton et Léo Malefoy, le fils de Drago , ont disparut alors que Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley allaient les voir . Ils allaient frapper à la porte lorsqu'ils virent que leur elfe de maison était étendus par terre , mort. Ils ont découverts une lettre de Lucius Malefoy .  
  
« Très chers sang de bourbe, amis des sang de bourbe et tout les sorciers, je tiens à signalé que Lucius malefoy est de retour parmis nous Et qu'il ne lâchera son fils, son petit-fils et sa futur nouvelle belle-fille que trois jours après leur kidnapping. Toute mes félicitation à Harry Potter pour avoir si bien réussi sa vie et qu'il est sûrement heureux avec toute sa famille. j'espère qu'il le sera pour toujours.  
  
Signé L.M. » . Comme vous le voyez cela prouve que laes Malefoy ne sont pas morts et que l'on ne va pas tardez à les retrouvez. Mais malgré cela, les Malefoy risquerait de ne pas réapparaître .  
  
Nous n'en savons pas plus. Hermione Granger , reporter à la gazette du sorciers. 


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :plaisir de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-chut ! arrête de pleurer. S'il te plait Tiffany. Regarde moi. Je lui ferait payer très cher ce qu'il t'a fait .  
  
-Drago Comment peut-tu rester aussi calme après ce qu'il m' a fait. Je le déteste . Il m'a fait mal et toi tu t'en fout complètement.  
  
-Comment peut -tu dire ça ? Je t'aime et je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Et je ne laisserai pas recommencer.  
  
-Stupéfix. Dit un homme qui venait de rentrer.  
  
-Non !Drago !  
  
-Allons ne fais pas ta mijaurée et suis-moi.  
  
Et il la prit par le bras mais elle se débattit alors il la gifla. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la coucha. Tout en la tenant, il la déshabilla puis l'attacha au montant du lit. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea à côté d'elle . Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou et descendit une main sur sa forte poitrine. L'autre main, il la dirigea vers son intimité et y enfonça un doigt. Il fit de petits gestes. Elle se mit à pleurer . Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la bouche toujours les mains au même endroits et bientôt ses lèvres rejoignit la main la plus proche. Il lui suça les tétons et lui mordit. Elle poussa un cri. Il l'a fit taire en une gifle qui lui fit redoubler ses pleurs. il continua ses baisers et rejoignit son autre main où il retira son doigt. Il se coucha finalement sur elle et l'infiltra. Il lui donna de violent coup de reins et n'y tenant plus , il jouit en elle. Mais il n'en avait pas finit. Il détacha un des liens et la retourna. Il l'a rattacha et se mit à califourchon sur elle où il s'infiltra entre ses reins et donna de plus violent coups de rein. Il jouit une dernière fois en elle et s'effondra toujours en elles. Il s'endormit sur elle dans cette position et se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Il recommença son acte mais encore plus violent. Elle ne s'était pas endormi et pleurai. Lorsqu'il la retourna encore une fois infiltra sa main en entier et la fit crier comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Il aimait ça et il le faisait voir. Il enleva sa main et y fit entrer son sexe. Il prit son pied rapidement et s'effondra à nouveau. Lorsqu'il la détacha , il l'embrassa et la fit se mettre sur lui de façon que ses jambes soient autour de la taille de Lucius Il s'infiltra en elle et lui fit faire des grands coups de reins. Elle se laissa faire , elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait mourir. Enfin , il jouit une dernière fois en elle et la propulsa a travers la pièce où elle se cogna et s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle était dans sa chambre et Drago pleurait à côté d'elle. Elle essaya de se lever mais une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre la fit se rallonger. 


	13. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : l'évasion  
  
-Chut !Tiffany. je suis là.  
  
-Drago ! ! !j'ai mal et j'ai honte. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser faire.  
  
-Ecoute ! Si tu te serrai débattu, il t'aurai tuer et je ne veux pas que tu meurs.  
  
-Comment peut tu dire ça ?.il me semble que j'aurai préférer mourir que de me laisser faire. Il m'a vraiment fait mal et je ne peux plus me regarder en face. Regarde moi, je suis horrible.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Il ne t'a quand même pas battu. Je sais qu'il t'a violer et je ne peut me le pardonner mais dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas battu.r  
  
-Non. Il m'a seulement violer et attacher au lit. Il m'a mit sa main en moi et j'ai crier. Il a prit son pied pendant que moi je pleurais. Il m'a violer autant de fois qu'il l'a pus. Pendant une demi-heure il m'a laisser mais j'était de dos, il était sur moi et en moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Oh, Drago je me sens mal.  
  
Puis elle s'évanouit.  
  
-Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormit tout les deux ? Je l'espère. Mais franchement au pieu, elle n'est vraiment pas génial.  
  
-Comment peux tu me regarder en face alors que tu viens de violer ma fiancée ?  
  
-Ah bon c'est ta fiancée. Je ne le savais pas. En fait si mais j'aurai préférer une autre belle-fille que celle-ci, elle n'est vraiment pas génial.  
  
-Espèce de sale obsédée sexuel, fils de pute..  
  
-Allons, Drago, calme toi, il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais appris ses mots. Marcus, Marcus  
  
-Oui monsieur.  
  
-Vas me cherche Léo. J'ai a lui parlé et aussi les mères.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
-Drago, je crois que tu vas te retrouver en face de ton ex-femme. Et au moins , elle est nique bien mieux et elle on a pas besoin de la forcé .  
  
-Espèce de  
  
-Silence, Sourdinam.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Ha non, non , non, pas vous.  
  
-Chut . Là je n'ai pas envie alors ne crains rien.  
  
-Monsieur. Ils ont tous disparut . Cria Marcus.  
  
-Comment ça disparut ?  
  
-Ils ne sont plus dans le manoir.  
  
-Oh. Tu va me le payer Drago. Pour ton fils , ta mère et ton ex.  
  
Il s'approcha de Tiffany et lui arracha le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle. IL enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et la prit dans ses bras . Il la positionna sur lui et lui fit faire de violent va et viens.  
  
Drago voulut intervenir mais son père l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'assomma avec l'énorme penderie qui tomba sur lui .  
  
-Drago  
  
Il l'allongea par terre et donna de violents coups de reins et introduisant aussi un doigt entre les reins de Tiffany. Elle s'effondra pendant qu'il continua son acte. Il ne senti toujours pas le désir mais plutôt de la haine envers cette femme qui pourtant était belle mais nul. Il la retourna et la mit a quatre pattes. Il se mit derrière elle et comme un chien il s'infiltrat. Il lui caressa en même temps les seins. Puis soudain il jouit. Mais découvrit que quelque chose n'allait pas envers elle. Elle ne bougeait plus et ne pleurait plus. Elle était inconsciente. Drago se réveilla et vit son père qui le regardait lui aussi. Son père le prit et le battit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évanouit. 


	14. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Harry Potter et sa famille  
  
Harry était bouleversé. Cela faisait presque un mois Que Drago , son fils et sa fiancé avaient disparut.  
  
Alors qu'il s'occupait de ses enfant s, Harry entendit frappé à la porte et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil , il y avait l'ex- de Drago, Narcissa malefoy et le petit Léo. Harry les fit immédiatement entré.  
  
-Nous ne savions pas où aller.  
  
-Vous aviez raison de venir immédiatement à la maison mais vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher car , attendez, Eléanor que fait tu ?Où est Léo ?  
  
-Dans ma chambre avec toi, et on joues au docteur.  
  
-Je préfère te voir jouer ici au docteur. Allez viens mon petit canard.  
  
-papa. Il y les jumeaux qui pleurent.  
  
-D'accord , j'arrive.  
  
Il revenu dix minutes après , portant Camille et Julien et Eléanor derrière lui accompagné de Léo  
  
-Bon , j'ai trouvé où vous pourrez vous cacher. Chez ma tante car je suis le seul à savoir où elle habite, ainsi que mon cousin. Je vous y emmène toute de suite. Avant , j'appelle la baby-sitter.  
  
Une demi-heure après , ils se mirent en direction de Bristol où habitait sa tante. Malgré qu'elle soit réticente face à son neveu, il lui a sauvé la vie et lui en ai reconnaissant. Maintenant, elle veut bien lui rendre quelques services. Deux heures après, Harry était de retour chez lui et fut surpris d'y retrouvé sa femme épuisé et endormit sur le canapé. Il l'a réveilla . il lui expliqua pourquoi il était absent pendant qu'elle travaillait. Et malgré sa haine envers pétunia elle était d'accords avec la décision de Harry. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Harry se coucha avant Cho qui le rejoignit peu après. Il discutèrent pendant un moment et s'endormirent . 


End file.
